AK-47 Paladin
|type = Assault rifle |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder |knockback = 31% / 39% |stun = 13% |magazine = 50 / 90 |fire = *Automatic *Semi-auto |zombiez = 26 |ammotype = |addon = |used = |price = $6500 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 24 / 56 |damageB = 92 / 224 |damageC = 128 / 1120 |accuracy = 83% |recoil = 16% |rateoffire = *91% *83% |weightloaded = *4% *53% |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |variant = |system = buffak }}For the original version, see AK-47. AK-47 Paladin is a assault rifle in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that can push away incoming zombies. It can be fired either in full or semi-automatic. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Increases Morale by 20% in Zombie Hero. *Increases starting Health to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode. *+10% EXP to the owner. *+5% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Hitmarkers appear when the user hits successfully. Advantages *High damage in both modes *Moderate accuracy in both modes *High rate of fire in A mode *High knockback power in both modes *Fast reloading time *Light weight *Boasts a number of benefits *Moderate recoil in A mode *Displays hit-markers *High magazine size *Causes splash damage in B mode *Knockback remains the same for all zombies *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Expensive price *Very high recoil in B mode *Low rate of fire in B mode *Obtainable through decoders and some certain events only *Low spare ammo, except in Scenario modes *Projectiles are slower in semi-automatic fire *Cannot perform headshots with its semi-automatic fire Release date *South Korea: 17 September 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 September 2015. *China: 23 September 2015. *Japan: 30 September 2015. *CSN:Z: 14 December 2015. *Indonesia: 3 February 2016. Tips ;Overall *Do not continuously fire with the semi-automatic fire mode as it becomes wildly inaccurate, aside the fact that the projectiles travel slower than normal bullets. *A mode can be inaccurate too, fire it with bursts at long range engagements. ;Zombie Infection *Players who own the AK-47 Paladin in inventory will start the round with the Morale Boost at 120%, and can go up to 160% without other players. *Combine it with Deadly Shot for better performance. *Its secondary mode can knock zombies back, no matter what. Even a berserk Regular Zombie or a dashing Ganymede. **The knockback power can be an issue as it essentially helps an enemy escape in Zombie Hero mode, especially Lights, Sting and Banshee types too. *After enhanced, the damage being tremendous and can kill the zombie with easily ; Zombie Scenario *Its A mode can deal 500 ~ 600 damage per shot to bosses, while its B mode can deal 2,000 ~ 3,000 damage per shot. *Its B mode is perfect for wiping a horde of zombies due to its massive splash damage. Perfect for rushing through a group of zombies or clearing a horde surrounding you. Comparison to M4A1 Dark Knight ; Positive *Higher damage in both modes (A mode +3; B mode +18) *Higher knockback power in B mode *Deals splash damage in B mode ; Neutral *Same price ($6500) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Infinite spared ammo in Scenario modes *Same reloading time *Has buff and hit marker functions *Can be enhanced ; Negative *Lower accuracy (-7%) *Higher recoil in B mode (+18%) *Lower rate of fire in both modes (-10% each) *No penetration power at all in B mode Users Terrorist: *Yuri: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Buffak_viewmodel.png|View model File:Buffaktw_viewmodel.png|Ditto, AK-47 Overlord File:Buffak_d3a3.png|Expert variant File:Buffak_buffm4_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Akm4bufftwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Akpaladinchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_150930.png|Japan poster File:Akm4buffcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster INDOAK47PALADIN.png|Indonesia poster File:Yuriwithakpaladin.jpg|Yuri with AK-47 Paladin 2015_1229_1823_58_0.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Buffaktw_worldmodel.png|AK-47 Overlord File:Ak47_6_m4a1_6.jpg|Ditto, with M4A1 Tyrant/Dark Knight +6 File:Buffak_hud.png|HUD icon File:Ak47paladinnb.png|No background icon Buffak47enhnb.png|Ditto, expert version Shoot sound Ditto, secondary fire mode File:M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin - Counter-Strike Nexon Zombies File:Boss Chase - M4A1 Dark Knight, AK-47 Paladin, Laser Minigun, Dual Uzi File:CSO Weapon AK-47 Paladin (Gameplay) Trivia *Similar buff effects are not duplicated if the player owns both AK-47 Paladin and other Buff Series. *Every projectile will discharge electricity when the player shoots with the secondary fire mode, however, this is only a visual effect. *Players who possess the AK-47 Paladin will display an icon next to their nicknames as well as the room info to notify other players. In the game end screen, other users without Transcendence weapons will have a similar icon, indicating its experience buff. *Both AK-47 Paladin and M4A1 Dark Knight will slightly zoom-in upon switching to their secondary fire mode, albeit the augmentation is minimal. *The AK-47 Paladin is coated with an alloy that makes it reflect light. This can be spotted whenever a player moves their mouse. **This is actually a "chrome" effect that was firstly used in CSOWC Edition of SKULL-7 and SKULL-5. This chrome effect is already available since the first GoldSrc engine game, Half-Life. **This weapon, alongside with other weapons from the Transcendence Series except Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter, glows in the dark as well. *In Indonesia region, this weapon's ammo is named as ".50 BMG Light Bomb". *When fully enhanced, AK-47 Overlord's/Paladin' magazine size is extended to 62. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:High knockback weapon Category:Transcendent (Grade)